<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacramento #043927 by lou96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750300">Sacramento #043927</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou96/pseuds/lou96'>lou96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Funny, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Plot Twists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou96/pseuds/lou96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had tried to be as discreet as possible when his hands finally reached the limit of his boxer. </p><p>Eyes closing as his mind formed the image of a body with skin caramelized from the sun, eyes of a breathless shade of green, silky hair moving to the rhythm of his hip thrusts, and a mouth moaning Levi's name again, again and <i>again</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacramento #043927</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Just a little lower. Come on, bend over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tea already forgotten, Levi’s gaze followed Eren's body slowly descending for the final blow. It was still early in the morning when he had proposed to finish what they started. He didn't think Eren would have been that enthusiastic, but who was he to complain?</p><p> </p><p>The day before Levi had prepared all the necessities for Eren to be ready for him. He'd been thinking about it all night. The excitement, the anticipation, the <em> desire </em> he felt for his husband, especially in this kind of activity, was what prevented Levi from sleeping. He had restrained himself all night from asking Eren to do it despite the late hour. <em> Patience. </em> Levi couldn't stop his hands from descending along his torso while imagining Eren's hands. <em> Just a few hours and you'll be rewarded. </em></p><p> </p><p>He had tried to be as discreet as possible when his hands finally reached the limit of his boxer. Eyes closing as his mind formed the image of a body with skin caramelized from the sun, eyes of a breathless shade of green, silky hair moving to the rhythm of his hip thrusts, and a mouth moaning Levi's name again, again and<em> again</em>. Only Levi's jerky breath had been heard that night. He hoped that he had not disturbed his husband's sleep, but he couldn't wait to go to the bathroom. The smell of Eren, his hot and sleepy body by his side, had insisted Levi to continue to masturbate.</p><p> </p><p>A weak moan brought Levi's attention back to the present situation. Eren was delightfully kneeling on the floor, legs apart to ease his task. His knees rubbed on the dining room floor while his back was free of any clothing. He could see the muscles of his arms, shoulders, back stretch under the action of the effort provided. The sweat formed quietly in Eren's neck and slowly trailed the curve of his body to eventually reach his ass covered by simple black boxers. Levi had demanded that Eren not wear a sweater or pants, <em> too dirty </em> he had insisted.</p><p> </p><p>The window on his left gave a view of their backyard where it all began. It started with a simple comment from Eren about a liquidation in their favorite shop. It wasn’t long before they had already gone to buy what they would need to fill the weekend ahead. Levi was grateful to have such a wonderful husband and complying with his many demands. The sun's rays illuminated the dining room as the vision he had so longed to see was transformed before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Levi still remembered when they had started with the terrace. What was supposed to be just the story of a single weekend was spread over a whole month of sighs and sleepless nights. Today was the last piece of the puzzle. A feeling of helplessness passed in Levi's eyes for a brief moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby?” Eren had not yet risen. His voice sounded hesitant as he spoke. “Did I do it right?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi did not say anything for a moment, still watching the object of his desires looking at him nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course babe,” His erection had been there throughout this whole ordeal while Eren was still on all fours on the floor, gazed turned to the wall. ”Everything is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped aside while Eren pulled out his stick to stroke it before the act. He looked around to make sure everything was ready and waited for the signal. Levi simply nodded to significe he could start.</p><p> </p><p>“The color is so pretty!” Eren, who finally put the paint away, got up after giving a final brush stroke. “I can't believe we're done.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren, only in his underwear and having some traces of paint on his arms and feet, now had a smile that could compete with the sun. They had started with the master bedroom, then the library, the bathroom, the living room, the entrance, the kitchen and finally the dining room. It was by seeing Eren, his sweaty body, panting and wanting everything to be perfect, that Levi had understood. <em> Eren is beautiful when he is painting. </em></p><p> </p><p>“So? Glad it's over?” His husband was still looking at the freshly painted wall with satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the patio would need another layer.”</p><p> </p><p>Who said Levi didn't like doing renovations in his spare time?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed my little twist! </p><p>Thank you Gabi for editing my fic in such a short notice! You truly are the best.</p><p>The title is actually the name of a color. ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>